


One Last Time, One Last Fight

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: One Last Time, One Last Fight [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fanmix, Mixtape, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal





	One Last Time, One Last Fight

[Download Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hbvzirfrgvkv3i4/OLT%20OLF.zip?dl=0)

**01\. The Fifth Day** — The Airborne Toxic Event  
 _But these nights are like a dream I can’t shake_  
 _And there’s your hair and there’s your head_  
 _There’s your empty place on the bed_  
 _I wish I could scream myself awake_  
 _But I won’t go back to what I was_  
 _I know now that you are lost_  
 _It’s your choices that make you a man_  
 _Your frozen mind begins to thaw_  
 _You think my god my god my god_  
 _Where was it I began?_

 **02\. Dead Man’s Will** — Calexico and Iron  & Wine  
 _May my love reach you all_  
 _I lost it in myself and buried too long_  
 _Now that I come to fall_  
 _Please say it's not too late_  
 _Now that I'm dead and gone_

 **03\. Sister Song** — Perfume Genius  
 _Don't you worry your head 'bout a thing_

_Drive on, drive on_  
 _My special one_  
 _Don't you stop 'til you know you're gone_

**04\. If You Were Me** — Frightened Rabbit  
 _Time passes_  
 _I accept the blame_  
 _And I accept that you might never care to see me again_  
 _At least we can shake off some shame_  
 _Still I quiver like a dying leaf in a violent wind_

 **05\. Humiliation** — The National  
 _The surprise of the week_  
 _Is that I never heard the sound_

_Tunnel vision lights my way_  
 _Lead a little life today_

**06\. Home** — Mumford  & Sons  
 _I ran away in floods of shame_  
 _I'll never tell how close I came_  
 _As I crossed the Holland Road_  
 _Where you went left and I went right_  
 _As the moon hung proud and bright_  
 _You would have loved it here tonight_

_Spin me round, just to pin me down_   
_On the cover of this strange bed_

**07\. Like a River Runs** — Bleachers  
 _And I wanna get up_  
 _To the rhythm of a wild, to the rhythm of a wild heart_  
 _That beats, that beats like a drum_

_When I fall asleep I can see your face_  
 _What I lost in you I will not replace_  
 _And I could run away, I could let them down_  
 _But I will remember your light_

**08\. Into Dust** — Ashtar Command  
 _It was you breathless and tall_  
 _I could feel my eyes turning into dust_  
 _And two strangers turning into dust_

 **09\. Half Moon** — Blind Pilot  
 _It's not hard to live like a ghost_  
 _I just haunt all that I've wanted_  
 _And leave what I don't_  
 _I dreamt a trail up to the sky_  
 _And my brothers built propellers_  
 _Just to see how far they'd fly_

 **10\. Brother** — Lord Huron  
 _How long have I known you, brother?_  
 _Hundreds of lives, thousands of years_  
 _How many miles have we wandered_  
 _Under the sky, chasing our fear?_

_Some kind of trouble is coming_  
 _Don't know when, don't know what_  
 _I will stand by you, brother_  
 _'Til the daylight comes or I'm dead and gone_

_I've shared my life with you, brother_  
 _Since I recall, you've been my friend_  
 _You say we're not like the others_  
 _Still we must die, all things must end_

_I know we can't stop what's coming_  
 _But I will try, oh how I'll try_  
 _Will you fight with me, brother_  
 _One last time, one last fight_

_Don't turn away, don't tell me that we're not the same_  
 _We face the fire together, brothers 'til the end_  
 _Don't run away, our time will come but not today_  
 _I stand beside you, brother, with you 'til the end_


End file.
